kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 169
Border of Death is the 169th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ou Ki is being outnumbered by Zhao soldiers and has to fight Hou ken and other soldiers at the same time. Ou Ki then states that he is at the border between life and death. Shin also is fighting as hard he can, but with a crippled unit, he is having a hard time. Shin tries to raise moral of his unit as then Kyou Kai tells him that a strange group is coming. Gika is being protected by his unit while marching on to Ou Ki location. Chou Sou is happy that at last the moment has come for Ou Ki. The time for him to die. His only regret is that he will not be able to witness it with his own eyes as Tou is inbound with his unit and killing Zhao soldiers everywhere he goes. Ri Boku is being notified that the HQ is destroyed as well that Chou Sou is slain. Ri Boku tells that this is not a problem. His only concern is to not let Ou Ki regroup. Ri Boku tells that Hou Ken is a path seeker who discarded all worldly desires, but after the events of nine years ago, he became an entity of vengeance. It is only when Hou Ken fights selflessly that his original form is revealed. Ou ki then starts smiling as he says that facing a talented worrier and a tactician at the same time is quite the ordeal. He then says that he can't come up with a pan for this situation. This moment of silence made the Zhao soldier think that Ou Ki has given up. He then says that he hasn't given up and then shouts for everyone that can hear him that he orders all Qin soldiers that everyone must slay at least 10 people. Nobody is allowed to die before you at least kill 10 people. This speech made the Qin soldiers surge of energy and maximized their morale. To that extent that the Zhao soldiers are being pushed back. Ri Boku then orders his second wave to prepare for attack. He says that Ou Ki has still a chance to get out of this situation as he then orders them to charge. Shin is closing in on Gika as then the Zhao soldiers start to focus on him. Suddenly an arrow hits Ou Ki back as then at the same time Hou Ken pierces him with his weapon. Chocking everyone near Ou Ki. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Ki *Hou Ken *Shin *Kyou Kai *Gi Ka *Chou Sou *Tou *Ri Boku *Kaine Characters introduced Chapter notes *Gika unit is marching on to Ou Ki location. *Chou Sou is slain by Tou. *Ou Ki doesn't have a plan to face this situation. *Ou Ki orders every soldier to slay at least 10 people before they die. *Ou Ki is pierced by Hou Ken weapon and an arrow in the back. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters